The following invention relates to bedding articles, and in particular, to detachable sheet liners designed for use with sleeping bags or the like.
There are generally two varieties of sleeping bags--a rectangular, zippered bag having top and bottom quilted panels which open into two joined panels, and a so-called mummy bag providing a substantially single-piece casing that can be opened along a top edge portion. Both types of bags are filled with an insulating thermal material such as down or dacron fill.
One problem associated with both types of sleeping bags is the difficulty in washing such bags. Repeated washing of sleeping bags usually produces an uneven mat of the thermal material, and may even lead to a loss in the insulation properties of the thermal material. Furthermore, the bag, once washed, is difficult to dry thoroughly.
In the past, the problem of keeping a sleeping bag clean has been partially solved by providing a detachable sleeping bag liner which can be removed from the sleeping bag and separately washed. Such liners as have been proposed in the past are generally open sheets designed for attachment to the side edges of a rectangular, zippered sleeping bag, attached either by a zipper or side ribbons. Thus, the sleeping bag must be specially adapted for attachment to such a liner.
The present invention is a sleeping bag liner designed to be nonattachably held in a rectangular, zippered sleeping bag or a mummy bag. The liner has top and bottom panels which are joined along a lower end fold and along their sides by seams which extend from the lower fold along a major portion of the side edges of the panels, these seams terminating short of the upper edge of the top panel. The liner is placed in either of the above-described sleeping bags so that the bottom fold lies along the foot of the bag. The bottom panel has an end panel extending beyond the upper edge of the bag to underlie a pillow and to prevent the liner from being pulled into the bag during use. The loose upper side edges of the two panels facilitate entry into lined sleeping bag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet liner nonattachably held within a conventional rectangular, zippered sleeping bag or a mummy-type sleeping bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a liner which is easily inserted into and removed from the sleeping bag.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a sheet liner which is simple in construction and inexpensive in manufacture.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will now be more fully described with reference to the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings wherein: